Guardian
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Hmmm not gonna give a summary, this is short so the summary gives too much away. All I'll say is ConYu sweetness. Dedicated to reviewer Chintz Chairs. Please R


Hi Been a while since I wrote KKM fic. This is dedicated to **_Chintz Chairs_** a reviewer who out of the blue sortta reviewer an old fic and motivated this story. Anyway a bit of ConYu sweetness.

Cheers... Ejoy and please R&R..

-----

Earth was supposed to be a safe place. Nothing bad happened on earth, all the hard stuff happened in the Demon Kingdom. Well at least that was what Yuri Shibuya seemed to think nowdays. But it wasnt true of course.

The Baseball game had gone great, his team had won in a couple of runs. He was captain and he was happy. He threw off his helmet in celebration. The team crowded around.

Jealousy unfortunately is not limited to the Demon kingdom, and a member of the losing team picked up a discarded bat, tossed the ball in the air and lashed out. He was aiming for the pole near the team, an act of frustration rather then pure malice, but balls have a tendency to bounce. And Yuri had a tendency to be unlucky.

Yuri turned just in time to see the ball coming at him, and then his world went blank.

Yuri found himself alone in what seemed to be a cave. He had no idea how he got there. In the distance he could here sounds, they were not distinct but they chilled him to the core. The cave was dark, but a strange glow from the walls created some sort of light. He felt a tug a call to more, but somehow he did not want to. He sat and curled up waiting.

Very slowly the air in-front of him began to shimmer, like star dust in the air. It grew brighter and then it seemed to solidify. An Angel stood before him.

"Am I dead?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"No not yet." A melodic voice replied. "You have been stunned, and are in a state of coma. I can take you out of here." The angel said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked

"I am the Angel Azreal, because of your heritage you were not born with a guardian Angel, but by your actions you have more then earned the right for one. You do not have to be afraid, you can more forward I will protect you. Therefore come with me, and after this I will be your guardian Angel." The angel stretched out a graceful inviting hand at Yuri.

Yuri's hand lifted, then he hesitated, and stopped, his hand dropped back down to his side. Yuri's smile matched the Angel's in brightness. "You are very kind, thank you for the offer I am honored. However I really am alright, you do not have to worry about me. I am sure others need you a great deal."

The Angel smiled at the youth's kindness, it said reassuringly "Do not fear, you do not deprive anyone of a Guardian Angel if you accept my services. We Angels are more then able to serve all those who deserve us."

There was suddenly a golden brown shimmer beside the Angel, it did not glitter or shine, it just glowed, warmth, safety and love streamed from the glow.

The Angel glanced in surprise at the light, a frown marred its perfect face. Yuri looked at the glow as well, he's smile grew brighter, he was not at all surprised.

"You misunderstand Angel Azreal. I was not too afraid or too scared to move on. I was just waiting. Nor was I worried about depriving another, though it is a consideration. You see I already have a Guardian Angel. And though I have done nothing to earn it, though I cause him trouble all the time, my Angel guards me, protects me and loves me. He never asks for anything, but he has more then once been willing to sacrifice everything for me." Yuri stood up.

A tall translucent figure appeared in the middle of the light, a worried look on the handsome face. The relief was palatable when the figure laid eyes on Yuri. "Your Majesty, we have been so worried."

"How many times must I tell you to call me my name, its not hard?" Yuri said as he walked to the golden light, he paused and turned to the Angel. A translucent arm went around Yuri''s shoulders, it felt like it solidified as it touched the young king, but in truth Yuri was disappearing from the middle waiting Realm.

Yuri leaned back, and finally relaxed. Not even the Angel's presence had dissipated his apprehension, only Conrad's presence, Conrad's touch, had the power to do that. To make Yuri feel absolutely safe and unconditionally loved.

"Thank you for the offer Angel Azreal, but as you can see I already have a Guardian Angel. Till we meet again." Yuri waved cheerfully as he was engulfed in the Golden Brown light and returned to Earth.

In a rustle of feathers the cave was empty.

Yuri opened his eyes. It was dark. He was lying down in a hospital bed. Feeling a warmth at his side, he turned, Conrad lay slumped beside him, the demon bowl loosely held in his hand. It had been 3 days since Conrad had felt his King was in danger, he had rushed to earth. Only to find his king in a coma. Murata had brought the demon bowl, but neither Shori nor Bob had been able to get it to work. On the third night Conrad had for the first time held the bowl, he had no magic, only will, and he had thrown all that he was at the bowl, at his king, and somehow it had worked. He had found his King. The strain had drained him to the dregs, and now he lay slumped in total exhaustion. His king was safe and beside him, he could finally allow himself to sleep.

Yuri stretched out a hand and buried it in rich brown hair. His Conrad. Yuri's eyes closed in healing sleep.

The Angel stood unseen in the room. The love in the room, filling the Angel with joy and peace. The Angel considered the two sleeping men with a smile. The young King would never realize how close the soldier had been to pouring ALL his life into the bowl to make it work. Hmmm the Angel wondered inanely, how may petitions would it take to get the half-demon - Guardian Angel wings. The warrior had definitely earned it, many times over.


End file.
